Danielle/Relationships
There are the relationships of Danielle throughout The Lodge franchise. Family [[Olivia|'Olivia']]' (Mother)' Olivia is the mother of Danielle and has at least the same personality as her. She divorced with her husband. They live together in a house. Because her mom is friends with the boss she got into My Amazing Life. Later she finds out that Sean's father and her mom are working together to make from The Lodge a health spa. Danielle is standing by her mom because she hates Skye. On the day of the concert, her mom comes to The Lodge to say that they don't have permission to sing and she can close the North Star Lodge for good. Although Danielle hates Skye, she wants to enjoy the others to save The Lodge and is facing her mom. Unknown named dad Danielle's parents are divorced and she lives with her mom. Sometimes she calls with her Dad. Her dad lives far away. In Winning, Danielle calls her father and wants to go to live with him. Freddie (Little brother) In Winning, Danielle calls her father and says that she can take care of the little Freddie and that babies adore her. Friends [[Kaylee Markson|'Kaylee Markson']]' (Best Friend)' Kaylee and Danielle used to be BFFs like Danielle said, but it looks like Kaylee doesn't feel the same. [[Skye Hart|'Skye Hart']]' (Frienemie)' Skye and Danielle were enemies since the beginning of the show, because Skye stole danielle's ex-boyfriend, Sean, and because she stole the My Amazing Life too. In season 2 episode 11 Danielle told the truth about Gil to Skye and they became friends. Romances [[Sean Matthews|'Sean Matthews']]' (Ex-boyfriend)' Sean and Danielle were together for a long time. When Skye arrived at The Lodge, Sean falls in love with her even they are still together. Danielle gets jealous on Skye because she is close with Sean and she gets the TV show that Danielle wants. At the bike race Sean kissed Skye and Danielle saw this. Because she works now on My Amazing Life, see tells the crew to film a conversation where Danielle confronted Skye with kissing Sean. Now that Skye knows that Danielle knows it, she has to tell it to Ben. At the same time Danielle asks Sean if he likes Skye and they break up. [[Ben Evans|'Ben Evans']]' (Boyfriend)' They have been friends for a while, but when Danielle tells Ben about the map, things changed. While they are in the cave they fall into a romantic spark blossoms. The real romantic scene is in the episode The Storm, when they have a real connection when they are chopping wood. They were about to kiss, but Sean had to intrerrupt. Later, when they are about to eat, Sean mentions it but they deny it. In the morning they look at each other, but at different times. In the episode Taking Sides they talk about what really happened then, and Ben says that nobody can imagine them together. In Hard To Say No they meet at the Enduro contest, and Danielle says that if Ben wants to talk about them, they can. Ben waited for Danielle, but she didn't come because she was busy solving the mystery with Skye and Alex. In Finish Line, Ben tells Danielle that he has been waiting for her. Then Danielle sees the painting which Alex lost and shows it to Ben, who said that he knows where is the gold. In The North Star, they meet and talk, and Ben says that he will tell the others that they are dating. They share their first kiss as Skye sees them. Ben observes her and then he saw the fire from the Lodge. Category:Relationships